weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens Predator CCG
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens Predator CCG; ---- 1997 Plot ---- Released in 1997 the first edition of Aliens Predator CCG, Premiere featured over 370 cards, allowing players to be either the Humans, Aliens, or Predators. The different types of cards made included main characters, supporting characters, locations, items, and events. Cards were sold in 60 card starter decks and 15 card booster packs. Precedence designed the first Premiere Edition Aliens Predator CCG with Michael Pestilence Pease under the company ZI Games designed the two further expansions, Resurrection and Atmosphere. Resurrection released in a 9 card booster pack and introduced barriers, battle conditions, attachments, and ammo card types along with the Rogue and Cloned Aliens. Atmosphere was produced but wasn't released, this version included characters from the first Predator film like Dutch and Billy. Gameplay ---- Battle conditions, barriers, events, items, locations, main characters (Aliens, Marines, Predators and Rogues) and supporting characters. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- Cooperative Characters ---- Marines/Weyland Personnel ---- Ash Bishop Carter Burke Cpl Ackles Cpl Brown Cpl Myler Dallas Kane Marine Private Lt Campbell Lambert Parker Pvt Hewitt Pvt Hudson Pvt Masters Pvt McIntyre Pvt Rogers Pvt Von Gries Ripley Sgt Bass Sgt Hart WO Kraver Aliens ---- Alien Queen Alien Warrior Chestburster Royal Guard Pet Hybrid Predator Hybrid Warrior Queen Young Queen Predators ---- Cunning Hunter Eager Youth Fast Claw Gray Stripe Honored Elder Huntmaster Outcast Sharp Eye Young Tusk Supporting Characters ---- Child Company Official Electronics Tech Engineer Mechanic Pet Security Guard Staff Worker Dock Worker Hacker Lab Worker Physician Programmer Sleeper Black Marketeer Cocooned Victim Quartermaster Security Chief Features ---- * Characters, Supporting Characters, Locations, Items, and Event cards. Maps ---- Locations that included Hadley's Hope and the USS Sulaco from the Alien franchise films. Weapons ---- Weapons from the Alien franchise films. Equipment ---- Marine Items ---- Bottled Courage Chemical Base Crude Explosives Double Packed Ammo Extra Ammo Garrison Pack M3 Body Armor M41A Pulse Rifle Makeshift Weapon Medikit Motion Scanner Combat Knife Communications Array Demolition Charge Field Pack Grenade Launcher Hand Welder M240 Flame Thrower M56 Smartgun Mk 35 Pressure Suit P-5000 Powerloader Camouflage CN-20 Nerve Gas Experimental Rifle M42A Scope Rifle Mk 50 Compression Suit Personal Data Locator Sentry Gun Control UA571C Sentry Gun Predator Items ---- Camouflage suit Ceremonial Armor Darts Hunting Kit Laser Sight Mask Melee Claws Predator Medikit Scattergun Acid Resistant Claws Collapsible spear Hunter’s Mask Plasma Caster Self Destruct Naginata Throwing Disk Locations ---- Access Space Armory Airlock Ambush Point Atmosphere Processor Barracks Breeding Chamber Cargo Bay Communications Center Computer Center Corporate Office Corridor Cryonics Chamber Docking Bay Elevator Engineering Equipment Warehouse Hardpoint Heat Exchanger Hived Airlock Hived Corridor Hived Cryonics Hived Engineering Hived Hall Hived Lounge Hived Main Corridor Hived Passage Hived Plant Hived Processor Hived Quarters Hived Shop Hived Storage Infirmiry Isolated Corridor Kitchen Landing Pad Living Quarters Machine Shop Main Corridor Meeting Hall Mess Hall Operations Predator Shuttle Predator Mothership Power Plant Predator Ship Quarantine Science Lab Security Checkpoint Secure Position Security Station Stairwell Tavern Water Processing Events ---- Acid Splash Adrenaline Rush Advantageous Terrain Alien Pursuit Alien Stealth Alien Wave Ambush Block Body Slam Calculated Risk Captured Close Quarters Concentrated Fire Cover Formation Cower Crossfire Defend the Hive Desparate Leap Desperate Shot Disengaging Attack Dishonor Dodge Dodge and Roll Eat This Eat Vacuum Evacuation Face Hugger Attack Flanking Flesh Wound Found 'Em Get Away From Her Good Shot Got It Grapple Hive Construction Hunt, the I Can't Lock In If It Bleeds Instinctive Escape It Was a Bad Call It's Just the Cat Kill with No Honor, a Kill and Kill Again Long Range Shot Look Sharp Malfunction Marines, We Are Leaving! Medical Assistance Meditation On the Move Oops Overconfidence Overkill Overwatch Panic Perfect Organism Protect the Queen Ready for Trouble Remote Sensors Rend Repair Rescue Retreat Royal Jelly Security Doors Sensing Weakness Short, Controlled Bursts Situational Awareness Sprint Stalking the Queen Strong Survive, the Structural Repairs Study the Enemy Sweep the Area Tail Spear Take Cover Take Him With You Takedown Strike Where There's One You Want Some of This? Access Tunnel Acid Spray Activate Self Destruct Aggravated Wound Alien Hunter Baptism of Fire Battlefield Chaos Blaze the Path Breakthrough Bug Hunt Carpe Corpus Ceiling Highway Counter Covering Fire Crazed Civilian Deteriorating Situation Dire Straits Disarmament Dissection Dwindling Options Empty Fiery Defense Fog of War From Behind Ghost Image Have Me Some Fun Head Shot Heat of Battle I Can Take It Let's Rock Like a Ghost Limb from Limb Loose Formation Loss of Command March of Time Nowhere to Hide Observe the Prey Passed By Pincer Grab Pour It On Ransack Rapid Fire Recon Reflexive Action Rip Asunder Roll With It Saturation Fire Settle the Score Slow Motion Superior Analysis Superior Species Take Aim Take Names Take the Initiative Tight Formation Trip 2 by 2 Formation Adapt and Overcome Alien Birth Area is Secure, the At Any Price At the Limit Bad Feeling, A Booby Trap Burst Pipe Combat Mastery Commited Posture Dead End Death from Above Display of Skill Egg Sack Detatchment Emergency Escape Vehicle End of the Line Extremely Agitated Facing Bad Luck Field Promotion Fire Alarm Fortify Frenzy Friendly Fire Heroic Stand Hidden Hidey Hole Hull Breach I Work Best Alone Juggernaut Know Your Enemy Lay of the Land Learning Experience Lucky Break Marine Short Course Masterful Shot Natural Selection New Era in Science Nobody's Home Not So Fast On a Roll Power Outage Prepare Yourself Primal Force Ravaged Chamber Regroup Right to the Wall Rivalry Sacrifice Second Chance Self Destruct Sequence Snapshot Somebody Wake Up Hicks Standoff Structural Damage Success Breeds Success Tail Lash There's Something In Here This Changes Everything Tighten the Perimeter Trick of the Light? Twice as Deadly Twitchy Artificial Person Welcome to the War Will to Live, the Publishers ---- HarperCollins Publishers is one of the world’s leading English-language publishers and a subsidiary of News Corp. Founded by brothers James and John Harper in New York City in 1817 as J. and J. Harper, later Harper & Brothers. In 1987, as Harper & Row, it was acquired by News Corporation. The worldwide book group was formed following News Corporation’s 1990 acquisition of the British publisher William Collins & Sons. Founded in 1819, William Collins & Sons published a range of Bibles, atlases and dictionaries. Developers ---- Michael 'Pestilence' Pease started the company ZI Games who was contracted by Harper to design two further expansions for Aliens Predator CCG called Resurrection and Atmosphere released 1999. Precedence Publishing originally designed Aliens Predator CCG Premiere Edition, released 1997. Awards ---- Releases ---- Aliens Predator CCG Premiere Resurrection Atmosphere Further expansions were cancelled but fan editions continued the series. Reception ---- References Citations Aliens Predator CCG CCG Cards Footnotes category:Video games Category:Board/Card Games